


Hypocrite

by Funeral_lily



Series: Skate Rink [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 90s aesthetics, Gen, M/M, Wholesome Twinyards, just 1k words of Andrew and Aaron bonding, kevin and neil mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funeral_lily/pseuds/Funeral_lily
Summary: Aaron and Andrew spend an evening at work ignoring customers and discussing Aaron's impending "date" with Kevin.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Skate Rink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that someone wrote this fic as an add on to my dumb 90s skating rink AU and I woke up very disappointed.
> 
> Not beta'd bc it's a dumb thing.

"Kevin tells me you're going on a date." Andrew is leaning against the divider from the food court and the seating area of the skate rink. Knees holding him up on the bench he sat on. Aaron was a mirror image next to him, them both having abandoned their posts to eat pilfered cotton candy and to drink their flat sodas.

"Is that what it officially is?"

"Is that not?"

Aaron honestly didn't know, still not sure how he felt about the whole situation. Kevin had come in a couple more times since he had asked Aaron "out" and both times had been awkward. Kevin's false confidence laced with nervous energy and Aaron's uncertainty palpable.

Andrew must've seen the look on his face because there was a quiet huff and a low, "hypocrite," muttered beneath his breath.

Aaron scoffed. "I mean, I don't know why he even asked me! What, we're twins so we both must be h-" He caught himself, and he caught Andrew's angry glare, daring him to fuck up and finish that sentence. "I'm just saying that I'm not gay, is all."

They both let that hang in the air, and the tension of Andrew's brief anger ebbed away as he returned his gaze to the teens bumbling along on the rink floor.

"There's someone at the counter." Aaron said after a moment.

"So there is." Was Andrew's reply.

Neither of them moved.

It was after closing time before they spoke about it again, Andrew laying on his back on the dirty concrete floor of the skate rental room, throwing a .25 cent bouncy ball into the air as Aaron cleaned up the mess from rental returns.

"I mean, how did you even know you were gay?" He asked, spraying down size 6s with disinfectant spray, and tucking in shoelaces.

Andrew stopped throwing the ball, that heaviness from before falling over the two of them. It was a sign that Aaron had asked a question he shouldn't have, a tell that he has learned since his brother came to live with him and Nicky barely a year ago. Why this was exactly a sore subject, he didn't understand. But he didn't say anything more, and soon Andrew resumed his ball throwing.

"So you wanna suck his dick?"

"Andrew." Aaron hissed.

He kicked at his brother's shoes, nearly scoffing at the stupid spiral shoelaces he had in them. Hot pink, and the only color on this weird emo vibe he went for (Aaron had a sneaking suspicion that Andrew couldn’t tie his shoes, but wasn’t about to ask). He watched as his twin pulled his legs up and he sat in the spot they occupied.

Sometimes they did this, ended their days and shifts in the back of the staff area. Laying out under the coats and beside the smelly used skates, waiting for Roland to finish with his Actual Important work, and just… existing.

Staring off into nothing, as they each breathed softly.

Andrew spoke up first, as lights started being turned off as Roland finished counting tills and started his final rounds. “So,” he drawled it out as he thought of what he wanted to say next, “what’re you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Kevin likes you, jackass.” Andrew scoffed, sitting up and scooting back so he was staring right at Aaron, once more they were mirrored images. “What’re you going to do? Lead him on with some ‘no homo’ bullshit or what?”

“Well how the hell do we know he likes me, and didn’t just jump on me because you’re stuck up Josten’s ass?” Aaron’s voice was slightly raised more, a bit more bitter than Andrew’s as he spoke Neil’s name.

They wound up both glaring at each other petulantly, neither one willing to give in.

They continued their silence as they signed their time on the notepad, and put their coats on to trudge into the cool evening air. They continued their silence as they both slammed the car doors shut after climbing in, both of them in the backseat because calling ‘shotgun’ meant giving in and neither one wanted to do that. They continued their silence the whole way home, as Nicky chattered and asked them about their days, shooting them worried looks in the rearview mirror.

It wasn’t until nearly one in the morning, when Andrew wandered into Aaron’s room and flipped on the light. Ignoring Aaron’s shouts of anger at having been woken, and crawled onto Aaron’s bed sitting cross legged at the end of it.

Aaron had the blankets pulled up over his face as he kicked a bit at Andrew from under the covers and grumbled curses into his pillow.

“So, what’re you going to do about it?”

Aaron threw the blanket off and sat up with an angry glare on his face and a scowl. “Did you really just come in here to continue fucking with me over this?” He schooled his voice more this time, voice more like a raised whisper as he threw a pillow at Andrew.

Andrew let the pillow hit him before shrugging and going, “well?”

Groaning, Aaron rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, mad at himself when his head hit the mattress instead of his nice fluffy pillow that he gave up to assault Andrew. His pillow which Andrew now had clutched to his chest as he stared at Aaron, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know, Andrew. I don’t know.” He released a breath as he stared at the ceiling, frown pulling at his lips. “Go on a fucking date with him, I guess.”

Andrew said nothing, staring intently at his twin in that way that Aaron could just feel in his core.

“He’s cute, okay! Is that what you want to hear?”

Andrew was quiet for a moment longer before, “Hypocrite.”

Aaron rolled onto his side, clutching his blankets closer to him. He stared at his side table and the various crap on it. Eyes squinting at the clock with the red numbers reading 1:37 am. He reached over and turned it away from him angrily as if it had personally offended him. “You’ve said that already.” He muttered, ignoring the heavy weight that came with Andrew’s continued stares. “Get more creative with your observations.”

“You’re a fucking hypocrite.” Andrew supplied in response.

Aaron groaned, and pulled his covers back over his head, curling in on himself. “I know, okay? I know… I just, saw no reason to say no?” He was talking more to himself at this point, Andrew just a bystander to Aaron’s sexuality crisis. “He is kinda cute, right? It’s normal to think other guys are cute though, right?”

Unearthing his head to peak over at Andrew, who continued to look unenthused with Aaron’s musings, he waited for some sort of confirmation. When he didn’t get one, he tucked his head back in and continued, “but I’ve liked girls? Doesn’t that count for anything?”

He was no closer to any answer as Andrew sighed, and hauled himself off the bed and out of the room. Aaron had half a mind to be pissed that he didn’t turn the light off before he came back pushed at Aaron in his blanket cocoon.

“Get out of the bed, I’m sleeping in here.” Andrew demanded, making Aaron scowl. Andrew had a nightmare, the ungodly hour he decided to bother Aaron made sense.

“Fuck you, you can sleep on the floor.” He argued, curling in tighter on himself.

Andrew sighed, as if trying to commandeer Aaron’s bed was the most strenuous activity of his life, and gave his brother a good shove. Then another. Ignoring the curses Aaron flung at him as he tried to smack at the heathen god gave him and called a brother, and eventually Andrew succeeded at pushing Aaron to the floor with a thud and a muffled ‘fuck!’.

With the hard part done, Andrew turned the light off before flopping on Aaron’s mattress with his own blanket and pillow. Once deposited, he pushed the rest of Aaron’s own blankets off on top of his twin, and threw the pillow down for good measure.

“Asshole.” Came Aaron’s muffled response, but he didn’t fight it in the end, just adjusting himself to be as comfortable as he could be on the floor.

He still didn’t know much about Andrew, but he knew that his brother didn’t like to share beds or be touched in his sleep. He also knew that Andrew was a fucking asshole who would kick him out of his bed because he didn’t want to be alone while he slept.

In the end, Aaron fell asleep to his brother's soft breaths, and thoughts about possibly cute boys with failed frosted tips.


End file.
